


Helios

by orphan_account



Series: Ever After [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Asseylun died and Inaho had to inform Slaine.





	Helios

> "Fools, they devoured the cattle of Hyperion, and he, Helios, cut off from them the day of their homecoming."- Homer, Odyssey 1. 8 ff (Greek epic C8th B.C.)

* * *

 

The room in which they sat was spare, not much furniture since the person who occupied it often refused any redecorating ideas from him. A large bookshelf at one end of the room that was filled with hardback non-fictions, small table with reading lamp, soft blue carpet, it was spare but comfortable enough. In opposite the fireplace was two single seated sofa in which both of them occupied each.

“Before you start,” Slaine Troyard said, devoid of any emotion, “can I ask you something?”

The light from the reading lamp next to his chair was low wattage but he could clearly see the intensity of Slaine's teal colored eyes.

“Of course.”

“Did you do that on purpose? Let the guard came up here first so you wouldn't have to do the dirty work? It's been weeks, you know.”

Inaho felt his eyebrows . There was a clock on the fireplace mantel that now seemed ticking very loudly in silence. Inaho finally managed to say, “They were late at informing me. There was a little trouble. I-”

Inaho stopped. He looked at Slaine and instantly understand. There was no use of going at it in a roundabout way. Slaine Troyard knew.

“I apologize. You're right. I took my time.”

“It's okay. I shouldn't put you on the spot.”

Inaho latched both of his hand.

“I do not know what the guard told you but I come to tell you that it appears she has been found and she is dead. I am sorry to have had tell you this.”

“I knew and you knew and everyone knew it would come to this since her disappearance five months ago.”

Slaine nodded and looked at the fireplace.

“So, are you going to tell me? Was it an official suicide? Did she use a gun?”

He closed his eyes for a moment and then said, “It apparently looks like that but nothing is definite un-”

“Until the autopsy. I know, I know the rule, Orange. I know what you can say and can't say. You can't even be straight with me. Until then there are always secrets to keep to yourself.”

Inaho saw the hard edge enter teal colored eyes, the anger.

“A lot of information is still confidential, Slaine. I am just-”

“Kaizuka, if you want to tell me something just tell me.”

“Yes, it was with a gun. If the details, I can give you the details. She took her face off with a shotgun. Gone completely. So, we have to make sure it was her and we have to make sure she did it herself, before we can say anything for sure. I am not trying to keep secrets. I just don't have all the answers yet.”

Slaine leaned back in his chair, away from light. In the veil of shadows Inaho saw the look on his face. The hardness and anger in his eyes had softened. His shoulders seemed to untighten.

“I apologize,” Inaho added. “I have no idea why I told you that. I should have just-”

“That's okay. I guess I deserved it? I'm sorry too.”

Slaine looked at him then without anger in his eyes. Inaho had never managed to broke through the shell of Slaine Saazbaum Troyard and it drove him insane.

* * *

 

The beach house, located away from civilization and facing the sea, was too big for a single person. Because it was redundant, Inaho often stayed over. But there was more than that making Inaho want to stay. Frankly, he found that he was instinctively attracted to the blond. People often said opposite attract. For Inaho it had never been an attraction of an opposite but the reverse of that myth. He had always seen something of himself in the people who attracted him. Why it was this way he never understood. It was just there, and now this person whose used to be his enemy was there and Inaho was being drawn to him. Maybe it was the reflection of himself and his own needs, but it was there and he had seen it. It hooked him and made him want to dispel what had etched the circles beneath such sharp eyes. Like himself, he knew, Slaine carried his scars on the inside, buried deep, each one a mystery. Slaine was like him. He knew.

* * *

 

 

“You're aware you can't blame yourself for whatever she did. She wouldn't want it, Slaine Troyard.”

It was a meager offering and he knew it.

“Easier said than done.”

The fire made popping sound as the flames found the last pocket of air. There was a long moment of silence before Inaho decided to get on with it.

“There was a note.”

Slaine stiffened but still did not turn his face to him, staring at the fireplace.

“'I found out the truth.' That's all she said.”

The ex-Count didn't say anything. The fire cracked again.

“Does it mean anything to you?”

Slaine finally turned to him. In the dim light, Inaho could barely see the salty tracks that tears had left on the pale face. It made him inadequate, that he was nothing and could do nothing to help heal him.

“I don't know. I don't know anything, Inaho...

...nothing.”

* * *

 

Eighteen hours later, Inaho was home. The shower soothed his body but not his mind. Absentmindedly he scratched his neck, in the place where Slaine had unconsciously bit him when the blond-- Inaho shook his head. He passed his living room and picked up the report that had been sitting on the table since yesterday. He sat on the couch and did nothing except holding the report until late into the night hours pass again. The glow of the fire across the pass was gone. But now something burned within himself.

Asseylum Vers Allusia had apparently answered a question that all people carry deep within themselves-that Inaho Kaizuka, too, had longed to answer. I found out the truth.

And it had killed her. It was a thought that pushed a fist into Inaho's guts, into the most secret folds of his heart.


End file.
